


A Rainy Night

by Idkwhatmyusernameshouldbe



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idkwhatmyusernameshouldbe/pseuds/Idkwhatmyusernameshouldbe
Summary: A melancholic feeling is in the air on a rainy night
Relationships: PJ Liguori/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Rainy Night

It is raining and cold outside, I have a blanket over me and a book out on my lap even though I’m not reading it. I’m looking out the window next to me listening to the sounds of PJ quietly recording a video in the next room. He finishes recording and I pretend to start reading again, ignoring him standing next to me, looking out the window. I grab his hand and gently pull him down to the couch, still pretending to read. He pulls some of the blanket over himself and rests his head on my shoulder.

“You okay?” I whisper softly and close my book, careful to mark the page.

“Yeah, it’s just one of those days, you know? Nothing in particular,” I nod and smile sadly, curling into him. He kisses me once, then puts the blanket back on me and leaves the couch. I look questioningly after him, but he comes back with his ukulele and I smile, I always love listening to him play. He starts playing around, everything he’s playing sounds melancholy and it fits the afternoon perfectly. We stay like that for hours, me reading and listening to him play and him watching me and occasionally looking down to check the chord.


End file.
